<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>George Slutfic by EmmaBoBemma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710977">George Slutfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaBoBemma/pseuds/EmmaBoBemma'>EmmaBoBemma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Slutfics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Double Anal Penetration, Gay Sex, George can't stop masturbating, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaBoBemma/pseuds/EmmaBoBemma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George has a heavy anal fixation (addiction)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Slutfics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>George Slutfic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambify/gifts">Ambify</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George has always been obsessed with masturbating, specifically anally. He’s always kept toys with him everywhere he goes, whether it be a plug or a whole silicone dildo in a grocery store. Everyone wondered why he always carried around a small backpack instead of a wallet, he always said it was because he could carry more with him...which was half true. The real reason was sometimes when he got the urge he couldn’t stop himself from slipping away into an alley or a bathroom and helping himself; even when he’s streaming, which is what the vibrating plug or the cherry vibrator are for.</p><p>Sometimes when he doesn’t have access to a toy he just uses his fingers or...random household objects. His favorites were handles of kitchen utensils or fruits, he likes the thrill of using something that would end up being used for something else. This is what led to him being caught by his roommates, he was on the kitchen table spread eagle with cucumber in his guts when Sapnap and Dream came home early from some merch job at the warehouse. </p><p>They teased him endlessly for it but eventually started helping him with his issue. They started buying him toys of all kinds, dildos, vibrators, plugs, everything. George was always very appreciative and would pay them back for their gifts via blowjob or letting them use him like he was going to use the toys themselves. He’s ended up with hundreds of toys over the months of living with Sapnap and Dream. </p><p>Whenever George got the urge it started in his belly then lowered until it was a deep burning where he needed to be satiated. He’d dig around in his boxes of toys, there were lots, until he found the one that he knew would satisfy him. He would frantically undress and jump onto his bed and start lubing the toy up right away. He did this so often he didn’t need prep so he would go straight into fucking himself. </p><p>George was always vocal, he didn’t even feel the need to be subtle anymore due to the fact both his roommates knew. He would cry out and scream for hours while he did it, and if they somehow didn’t know by the sounds Sapnap and Dream could tell by the way he limped afterwards and the hoarseness of his voice. George never needed to actually touch his dick when he masturbated either, he would cum back to back for the hours he fucked himself.</p><p>Even once during a stream he got his urge so he gave Dream the controls to his most intense cherry vibrator for him to toy with. George played a rage game to hide his noises, well not hide them as much as to mask them as him being frustrated at the game. Dream always chose the perfect times for George’s sake so he wasn’t caught but in those times he wasn’t conservative with the controls. He would turn it up to its highest setting and hold it there until the moment was over. He came three times in his pants during the stream.</p><p>One day he was out to a movie with Sapnap and he felt the urge come up. He whispered to Sapnap then ran out to the bathroom with his backpack. When he made it to the private bathroom he rummaged through his backpack desperately but he couldn’t find his toy. He started to panic, he could have sworn that he packed it. He felt tears brim in his eyes and he rushed back to the theater.</p><p>“Sapnap, I forgot to pack my toy. Did you pick it up for me?” George shook Sapnap in his seat as he felt himself panic.</p><p>“You can’t go without it? There’s only like an hour left in the movie,” Sapnap wrapped his arm around George’s shoulder to keep him calm the best he could.</p><p>“I guess so, sorry for freaking out,” George buried his nose into Sapnap’s neck and bounced his leg to try and mitigate the feeling. </p><p>Sapnap was starting to feel bad at this point and he wanted to help George the best he could. “George, is there anybody else in the theater?”</p><p>“No, am I being too frantic? Maybe I should just go home…” George went to stand up but Sapnap pulled George into his lap. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Did you bring your lube?” George nods. “Then let me help you out.” George nods again, this time with a heavier blush and blown pupils. </p><p>They started undressing immediately and making out feverishly. George bent down to start rummaging through his bag and get his lube, and while he did Sapnap started digging his fingers inside George. George whined and moaned as he pushed back into Sapnap’s fingers. Finally Sapnap pulled them out so George could lube his cock up. George sank down on it right away, facing opposite Sapnap so he could still watch the movie of course. He bounced like it was his first and last time having sex. </p><p>George started rising in volume so Sapnap shoved his fingers in George’s mouth to muffle his sounds which only spurred him on more. George’s cock twitched and he started rolling his hips faster and faster until he came onto the theater floor, the liquid soaking into the carpet, hiding their illegal activity from the rest of the world.</p><p>They were however caught when a couple came in late to the theater and immediately ran out to tell management, but they got dressed in time and ran out before they were kicked out.</p><p>Dream made fun of them for days afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>The next time he was in public and he needed to service himself he did have his toy but they wouldn’t let him into the handicap bathroom...so he had to convince Dream to go in with him saying he needed assistance. It was wrong and kind of fucked up but so is public masturbation in general. George stuck the key into the lock and ran in frantically, almost forgetting to let Dream in too.</p><p>“You really need to work on this issue, George, it’s getting out of hand.” Dream crossed his arms and watched as George dumped out the contents of his back on the bathroom floor. Dream winced when he saw George pick up the dildo from the floor but relaxed when he saw George had toy disinfectant and cleaned it up.</p><p>“If you think I need to work on this issue you two need to stop enabling me, now either turn around or enjoy the show because the toy is cleaned and ready for use.” George ripped off his pants then wiped down the floor with a Clorox wipe and draped a towel over it.</p><p>“You have a whole process? I figured you just went for it.” Dream was admittedly entertained by all of George’s elaborate moves and rituals.</p><p>“I may be a menace enough to masturbate in public but I still like to keep things clean and comfortable.” George huffs as he lubes the toy and pushes it inside himself. “We can’t keep this stall for very long so I’ll do my best to hurry.”</p><p>George wasted no more time absolutely rearranging his insides with the toy. The building they were in was a standalone so he could get away with being a little louder than normal but still chose to keep as quiet as he could. Dream watched the sight with wide eyes, he’s seen George’s pleased face and heard his moans but he’s never seen him masturbate. He was impressed at the way George just went for it and had no mercy for his own ass, he made a mental note to ask George to watch one of his full sessions in the future.</p><p>“Damn George,” Dream started to palm himself through his jeans, “you really know what you like.”</p><p>George just nodded and let out a pathetic mewl in response, moving the toy inside of himself faster. George watched as Dream whipped out his cock and began stroking it to the sight. “You can borrow some lube if you’d like, I have some- ah~ body safe wet wipes you can use to wipe it off when you’re done.” </p><p>Dream took George up on his offer and poured the lube into his hand as he watched the brit fuck himself. George flipped his position so his ass was in the air and his face was on the towel he brought so Dream could get a better view of what he was doing.</p><p>“Dream I’m gonna cum already,” George whined as his cock started to twitch and leak pre-cum, “knowing that you’re watching me is making this so much hotter.” George spoke and only two seconds later he coated the towel underneath him with his cum and Dream followed soon after.</p><p>George cleaned them both up with his baby wipes and carefully packed everything away into a plastic bag then placed it in his backpack.</p><p>“Feel better?” Dream asked and wrapped his arm around George’s shoulders.</p><p>“Much better, thank you for helping me out.” George leaned into Dream’s body as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>The time that made George consider dealing with his problem in a healthy way was when he almost got caught in the handicapped bathroom with Sapnap and Dream at the same time.</p><p>“George you need to get this under control! If you’re willing to get arrested for it then fine, but you can’t keep dragging us into this!” Dream threw his hands in the air as he drove them home so George could masturbate.</p><p>“I hate to agree with Dream, but he’s right. The time in the theater was much too close of a call and then to be caught in a bathroom stall?” Sapnap buried his face in his hands, he was still burning from heavy embarrassment.</p><p>George felt himself curl in on himself, but the arousal wouldn’t diminish still. “I-I know, please can we wait to have this conversation until afterwards?”</p><p>“Are you seriously still horny?” Dream turned around when he pulled into the driveway and scolded George, who only nodded as he looked down at his lap.</p><p>“This fucking slut,” Sapnap busted out of the car and pulled George out by his hair, “if you want to act like such a slut then let me treat you like one.” Sapnap let go of George when he saw the tears brim in his eyes. “I’m so sorry I thought you’d like that.” Sapnap brought George into his arms but George pushed him off and spoke.</p><p>“I did-! Sorry those were tears of...well they were good tears. Do it again.” George looked down at his feet and hugged himself.</p><p>“Fucking whore.” Dream came from behind and pinned George’s arms to his back.</p><p>“Let’s take him inside to deal with his problem since it’s the only thing he seems to be able to focus on right now.” Sapnap dragged him into the house by his hair again and up to his room. He threw George down onto the bed, stomach down and ass up. Dream crawled onto the bed and pulled George onto his chest. “We’re both going to fuck you at the same time since you’re such a buttslut it’ll be like taking fingers for you. Which also means no prep.”</p><p>Everyone undressed in a hurry, because while this was staged as a punishment they were all overwhelmingly excited to do this. Dream lubed both him and Sapnap up and they pushed in at the same time. George gripped the sheets with a death grip, he was a whore don’t get him wrong but all of his toys were relatively the same girth (length was a different story.)</p><p>“Fuck me- Fuck me so good, so fucking good.” George cried out, he was never going to be able to come back from this, was he? Having experienced both of the two most well endowed men he’s been with at the same time he was going to need this often, or at the very least two toys.</p><p>“Look at how well the whore is taking us, Sapnap. He loves to be filled by our cocks.” Dream said with a few particularly rough thrusts.</p><p>“He really does, we ought to punish him everytime he needs to fill his itch to get something inside of him.” Sapnap spanked George then grabbed onto Dream’s hips as he fucked George just to fuck with them both.</p><p>“Yes~! Fuck me like this often!”</p><p>As one could guess, it didn’t take long for George to cum, then he came again minutes later, and again until he was a shaking, shivering, and moaning mess sandwich in between Dream and Sapnap.</p><p>“How do you manage to cum so much and still beg for more? You’re a freak, more than I already thought.” Sapnap buries himself deep inside of George and climaxes inside of his hole. The feeling of Sapnap’s cock twitching against his own sent Dream over the edge moments later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>